Turn
by Alastair
Summary: Songfic. Heero's past. He had an older sister? Yada yada yada.


*  
  
Turn  
  
*  
  
Ne, this just came to me while blowing the driveway. So I finished that up and ran inside to do this.  
  
'Turn' belongs to Travis the Man Who. Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai.  
  
Kuso!  
  
*  
  
/I want to see what people saw  
  
I want to feel like I felt before  
  
I want to see the kingdom come  
  
I want to feel forever young/  
  
Oneesan was my favorite person in the world. She cooked, cleaned and took good care of me. I loved her a lot. She was always saying things in her sweet voice to me like, "Arashi wo aishiteru." Oneesan sang too. I liked to listen to her sing. It made me smile. Oneesan loved me with all of her heart. She told me so. Oneesan's name was Aiko.  
  
Oneesan said, "Shuku Otousan to Okaasan wo shinda." I was little when they died. Oneesan cries sometimes when she thinks that I'm asleep. But I can't sleep when she's crying.  
  
Aikosan was a pilot, she took me onto her shuttle sometimes and told me how the levers and buttons worked.  
  
/I want to sing  
  
To sing my song  
  
I want to live in a world where I belong  
  
I want to live  
  
I will survive  
  
And I believe that it won't be very long  
  
If we turn, turn, turn  
  
Then we might learn/  
  
Oneesan sang me to sleep one night. Then there was a strange screaching noise outside and I covered my ears. She took me into her arms and ran into the living room. I realized that she was trying to get outside. The ground began to shake.  
  
Aikosan had told me about me about mobile suits and how she had wanted to pilot one. However, Otousan and Okaasan had died so she took care of me. She loved mobile suits. And I was about to point out the one to her in the window, but she had seen it already and put me down. She looked into my eyes.  
  
"Hashitte! Ikinokotte!(1)"  
  
Her words had scared me so much that I did just as she said. Running through the hallways of the apartment building I got outside. I looked behind, but Aiko wasn't there. I could hear her in the apartment, running.  
  
The mobile suit then brought a fist crashing into the side of the aparment building. I then realized that the other people of the apartment building were outside too and running. I began screaming at them, "Oneesan wo tasukette kudasai! Kudasai!(2)"  
  
/So where's the stars?  
  
Up in the sky  
  
And what's the moon?  
  
A big balloon  
  
We'll never know unless we grow  
  
There's so much world outside the door/  
  
She never came out of the building. I had watched the mobile suit pound its fist continuously into the building until it was just a pile of rubble. Aikosan was gone. I wandered aimlessly in the ruin of the collapsed building for hours. Hoping that maybe, Aikosan was just playing a trick and was about to sneak up behind me and everything would be okay.  
  
I fell asleep in the rubble and woke up to see a man. I was warm and in a place that I didn't remember ever seeing. The man was nice though and fed me a strange type of food. It was two pieces of bread that covered a piece of meat and a few vegetables. I tried to tell him that I liked Udon(2), but he spoke funny. I learned later that it was English. He was tall and strong and he had blonde hair.  
  
He pointed to himself and said, "Odin Lowe. Odin Lowe."  
  
I began to cry, "Kinou Aikosan wo shinda! Shinda! Aikosan wo shinda! Shinda! Shinda! Shinda! Shinda!(3)"  
  
/I want to sing  
  
To sing my song  
  
I want to live in a world where I'll be strong  
  
I want to live  
  
I will survive  
  
And I believe that it won't be very long  
  
If we turn, turn, turn, turn, turn/  
  
Odinsan was nice, but he wasn't Aikosan. She used to sing to me a pretty song. I tried to sing it once, but Odinsan started yelling at me. So, I hummed it. After so long of a time, I forgot the words. When I began to travel with Odinsan and I could speak a little English, the words escaped me completely. I still hum it from time to time, but the words are gone.  
  
/And if we turn, turn, turn, turn  
  
Then we might learn  
  
Turn, turn, turn, turn,  
  
Turn, turn, turn,  
  
And if we turn, turn, turn, turn/  
  
When I was nine, Odinsan took me to a colony in the colony cluster where I was born and had lived with Aikosan. It wasn't my colony, but it still made me think of her.  
  
I told Odinsan that he was old. He died a few hours later. I didn't feel much when he died. He was just someone that fed me, clothed me and took me where he went.  
  
/Then we might learn  
  
Learn to turn/  
  
Dr. J asked me, when I passed by him in the street, if I wanted to be a Gundam Pilot. Oneesan had wanted to be a moblie suit pilot, for some strange reason. I hated mobile suits though. They were what killed her. However, she did like them. The pilot must have been very mean, though. He probably never had someone like Oneesan to take care of him. So if I piloted a mobile suit, would Aikosan be proud of me? Or hate me?  
  
I was a nice person and I had had Aikosan to care for me. I could do it and not be like that mean man. Besides, Odinsan had taught me only one thing of importance. To follow my feelings. This felt right. Aikosan would be proud.  
  
*  
  
Owari  
  
*  
  
(1) Run and survive!  
  
(2)Please, help my big sister! Please!  
  
(3) Aiko died yesterday! She died! Aiko died! She died! She died! She died! She died!  
  
Poor Heero.  
  
Yada 


End file.
